


Once a Jedi

by LD_Little_Dragon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LD_Little_Dragon/pseuds/LD_Little_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a preKotOR tale about a forcesensitive child and her family's arrival at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Sometimes, there is no right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Jedi

Coruscant was a crowded world, filled with the constant hum of machinery, and the sounds of too many people. Three travellers, marked as offworlders by their cheap, outdated clothes, made their way through the streets towards the Jedi Temple. The man walked briskly, with a look of distaste on his face. Behind him trailed a smiling woman grasping the hand of a solemn-looking girl who looked to be about four or five years old.

"See darling, those are true Jedi," the woman said as she knelt beside the child. The girl gazed wide-eyed at the two distant figures walking away from the temple. "Mighty heroes, who use their gifts to protect all that is right and good, not failures, like your shiftless father."

"Wait here, Cali," the man said curtly as he guided them to a bench outside the temple. "I forgot how many petitioners are always here to see the Council."

"You could have commed ahead," she snapped.

"I kept hoping you'd come to your senses," he muttered.

"I won't have her gift squandered," she said. "And, since you refuse to teach your own daughter, you will find a proper Jedi Master to take her as an apprentice. What would you have her do? Become a farmer? A swoop mechanic?"

"I don't want to be a farmer, Daddy," the girl said firmly.

"Well, how about an accountant? There's an exciting universe of numbers and bookkeeping to explore."

"Mama says I have a grand destiny."

"Don't," he said sharply. "Speak to me of destiny."

"Jolee Bindo. I never thought to see you again," a soft voice said from the shadows. Cali started as a slight, middle-aged woman seemed to appear beside her out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd be here again, and yet, here I am," Jolee said. "You're looking sour as ever, Kreia. You've been busy too. Took our old Master's place as Archivist from what I heard."

"You heard correctly," Kreia intoned.

Cali gasped, took a step away from Kreia, and then tried to curtsy. "Master Jedi," she said faintly.

Kreia's eyes swept swiftly over Cali, and then lingered on the child beside her for a moment. "Please excuse us for a moment," Kreia said before walking a few steps away with Jolee.

"Somehow, I do not think that you are here to rejoin the Order," Kreia stated.

"No, never. I am here for another reason," Jolee said, scowling.

"The child of course. She is yours, I presume. I did not think you would ever marry again."

"That woman is **not** my wife," Jolee said, and then sighed. "But, yes, Revan is my daughter."

"I see. You were careless."

"Hey! She said she was on the implant," Jolee said defensively. Kreia stared at him expressionlessly for a moment, until he scowled and shrugged. "Alright, I was careless. The problem is that the woman is a damned Jedi worshipper. She's been nagging at me to train the girl since even before she was born. Cali claims she 'knew' her precious daughter was destined to be a Jedi."

"And you did not want to train her."

"I tried that once, and the story of my wife is one you know well enough, Kreia," Jolee growled. "It was my failure as a teacher that led to her choosing the darkside, but I won't let that happen again. I may have had my disagreements with the Order, but I won't let that interfere with what's best for my daughter."

"Your Revan is strong in the force," Kreia said. "I may oversee some of her training myself."

"Thank you," Jolee said with a relieved smile. "Although, I feel obligated to mention that Revan, Jedi Accountant, would be a good destiny to strive for."

"Certainly, an unusual one," Kreia said with a laugh as she turned to watch the child.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published at gamejag 2006


End file.
